A little incident at the Kamelot household
by Sceaduw
Summary: The Earl dropped off another one at Sheril's doorstep...   A short silly story. :p


Disclaimer : I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.  
This silly little story was the consequence of being ill in bed and having a laptop nearby. I couldn't think of a title for it, so...

**A little incident at the Kamelot household**

By Sceaduw

.

The Kamelot household was a highly respectable and wealthy family. Sheril Kamelot, the master of the house, was the prime minister of the country and had a wonderful family. With a good job, loving wife and adorable children, he was a role model for all fathers across the country. To the humans that was. Little did they know about the other side of this 'perfect' man.

Sheril sat down in his large armchair. He hadn't had a day of holiday since who remembered. He was a busy man as a great minister in the country. Road and Waizurii were at school, and his wife was out taking a stroll in the rose garden. His little brother, Tyki was out roaming somewhere, enjoying his life as a hobo. Sheril shrugged at the thought and he sighed. Except his servants and maids, he was the only one at home now. It was a quiet and peaceful day. Just a tad lonely.

The phone rang. Road had skipped class again, the butler informed Sheril calmly. It was not unexpected. The phone rang again. Waizurii did not even turn up at school, the maid informed the master. Well, he guessed the children would be home very soon today. Or maybe not, if they decided to go shed some blood. Then his children would be out late tonight. The man sighed. It might be a good idea to get them private tutors. Too bad none of the other Noahs were any good! Lulu Bell was fine but she was too busy being a feline most of the time. As a highly educated person, Sheril didn't want his children to be dumb asses like the other Noahs. He wouldn't mind being the teacher himself if he wasn't too busy initiating wars against other countries. Sheril smiled sadly. Road was spending less and less time with him lately. He closed his eyes and dreamt of his adorable daughter.

The doorbell rang. Sheril snapped open his eyes. Who could it be? His wife and children got their own keys. He wasn't expecting any guests today. Could it be his little brother had finally come to his senses, and wish to come stay with him? Fat chance. Still Sheril hoped on as he stood up from the chair and went to see who it was. The butler had already invited the guests into the drawing room.

"Hello Sheril! Sorry to drop by at such short-"

"Earl! W-what a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Sheril. This must be important and urgent, he thought. The Earl never visited him without a prior notice. He then noticed a strange smell coming from behind the Earl. Bloody, sweaty and moldy. Sheril knitted his brow. He recognized this sort of stink. He had come across this at least twice in his life. Once with Tyki Mikk and once with Waizurii. He took a peek behind the smiling Earl with the worst in his mind.

A boy was hiding behind his beloved Earl. He was in a trance mode and did not seem to recognize Sheril. He was in a hellish state, as if the Earl had just fished him out of the garbage dump site. The minister pointed a trembling finger at the white haired boy and cried, "What's he doing here?"

"Oh, I need you to adopt him Sheril," grinned the Earl. The boy looked up from behind the Earl nervously and watched as the well dressed man froze on spot, covered with goosebumps.

.

"Dear, what a lovely boy!" smiled Tricia as she brought in some decent clothes for the boy. Sheril flashed his wife a handsome smile when she placed the clothes on the bed.

"Thank you love, we'll be ready in a minute, leave him to me!" said Sheril. Tricia smiled tenderly at her husband. He was such a loving man. She loved children too. It was unfortunate that she could not give birth due to her poor health condition. She was more than glad that Sheril had adopted these children and loved them as his own. She never asked where the children came from but she didn't mind at all.

After the lady had left the room, Sheril turned back to work on the boy. He was helping Allen Walker to get his worn out exorcist uniform off. The boy resisted a little but he said nothing. The uniform was a mess, tangled threads mingled with blood and dirt. He wondered what happened to him. It looked like he had a fierce fight and barely survived. The Earl informed him the boy had awakened as the fourteenth Noah. Now his name was no long Allen Walker but Neah. Sheril did not question the Earl further. He had adopted helpless Noah children before so this boy won't be anything that he couldn't manage. Like those before this one, he could work the miracle again. The abused girl into a fairytale princess, the hobo into prince charming, the homeless into a young master. This young fellow would be no exception. Sheril wiped the caked blood off Allen's face. He was a rather adorable teen now that Sheril had a closer look at him.

"What a pleasant surprise indeed!" smiled Sheril as he gazed into the boy's golden eyes.

.

It was a tough one, trying to convince Sheril to let him get changed by himself. All Noahs were perverts but this one was a sadistic pervert. Allen had to pretend to break down into tears to get the man to leave the room. Allen looked at himself in the tall mirror. He had never felt so refreshed in his life. A moment ago, he was all worn out like a ragged doll. Now he was like a brand new one. He had never worn a formal suit before, let alone the expensive ones. The only thing he did not like was his Noah appearance. He preferred his paler skin tone. Allen gave out a wicked laughter. Everything was going smoothly. He did not feel a teeny bit guilty for tricking the Earl and the Noah's affections. It was a damn good way to get revenge on the Noahs too. Allen tried to suppress his laughter when the butler came into the room and informed him of dinner.

.

Just after nightfall, dinner was served. To Sheril's surprise, there were twice as many people at the table than he had expected. He only expected his wife and Neah. There, in front of him, sat Road, Waizurii and Tyki, all looking forward to see the newest family member. Why, his children were all home early! And even Tyki too, dressing up formally like a gentleman! Sheril swooned.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Tricia, smiling as her husband looked dreamily at his family. It was very rare indeed for all of them to come together. He must be very happy.

"I'm here to see my cute little nephew!" said Tyki as he watched Allen staring at the food in front of him. "And I.. er… I might hang around for a while just in case you need a hand with one more child in the house!" He wanted to play with the boy. So much that he was actually willing to stay under the same roof with his sadistic brother. Allen was too absorbed by the food to notice Tyki was smiling at him all along. Road and Waizurii too were looking at their new brother with interest.

"I want to stay home with Al-, I mean Neah! I'm not going to school tomorrow!" announced Road. She too wanted to play with Allen. Tricia gave Road a disapproving look, but Sheril reassured her that he would find the children a private tutor. Waizurii was the only one who remained calm. Oh, so this was what it was about. Allen mentally snapped at Waizurii, warning him to mind his own business. Waizurii figured it wouldn't be his problem so he remained silent on the matter. Allen Walker was still part of the Noah family, considering Neah was there inside him. It was Sheril's money anyway and he had lots of them. He smiled slyly at Allen, "Make yourself at home, brother!"

"Ohhhh! This is... dream come true! My dream come true!" cried Sheril dramatically. He never expected adopting the ex-exorcist would bring his children and brother to him so closely. He had to thank the Earl! Now he could see Tyki and Road all the time!

"Hey, what about me?" asked Waizurii coldly.

"You too! You too, my boy!" laughed Sheril, obviously too happy to be irritated by the mind-intrusion.

Allen waited patiently as the Noahs spent a seemingly loving moment. He had to admit they were so normal when they were not in battles. Allen never knew what a typical family would be like, but this could be similar to one. He smiled at them all, eyes shining with fondness. Since he would stay here for a while, he might as well enjoy it. The next thing he knew, Tyki and Road both rushed up to glomp him, knocking him off the chair. The three struggled and Tyki won, embracing the boy in his arms as if he was a puppy. Road pouted and went to hug onto her father instead. Tricia gave her husband a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his nose and gently supported him so he won't fall off his chair. Waizurii watched thoughtfully at everyone. He was really going to enjoy this.

.

It was just the next day when Sheril realized what he had got himself into.

.

The chef informed the master that all the food in the kitchen was gone. The butler then came to report on the piles of bills stuffed in the mailbox overnight. At the same time, the maid ran to call for the master that a dozen of creditors were at their doorsteps, demanding payments of all sorts. The telephone had been ringing all morning and they were all from loan sharks across the globe. The Kamelot household was practically under attack since dawn. Sheril gritted his teeth and tried to figure out what was going on. He never had experience in dealing with such things before and he tried to keep calm. Was any of these debts got to do with Neah? He ran up to Neah's room and knocked several times urgently. There was no sound. He banged on it and tried to turn the knob. The door was locked.

"Open up, Neah!" yelled Sheril desperately.

"No one's here, go away!" whimpered a man's voice. It was Tyki. Then he heard some muffled sounds inside the room. It sounded like Road. Sheril shrieked and crashed down the door. He froze at the sight in front of him.

Allen thought he heard a faint high-pitched cry from the mansion across the city. He looked back and chuckled evilly. He hoped Sheril Kamelot liked his work of art. He bet the man would love it since he loved Road and Tyki so much. A bet was a bet, Road and Tyki both lost at their little game of poker and had to be punished. Allen hoped they didn't catch a cold while holding up certain positions half nakedly. Oh well, Road would be fine, she had transformed to a plushie afterall. Too bad Waizurii didn't join in the fun. But Allen bet the boy had a good laugh at Tyki too.

After so many years, Allen learnt something useful from his master. He finally managed to get rid of all his master's old debts! He laughed triumphantly as he headed back to the Black Order with a huge bag of food.

.

-the end-

:3


End file.
